Sadness flies away on the wings of time
by SnOw FoXy
Summary: You asked me what was wrong, I smiled and said nothing, when you turned around and a tear came down and I whispered to myself... everything is. warning Evil Remus! lemons in later chapters. Hermione/Remus later Hermione/Sirius not for younger readers
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So I was reading a bunch of story's the other day( on fan fiction of course!) and I could barely find any story's with Remus **NOT** being a kind hearted gentle loving guy. Don't get me wrong I love that about him. But I think that he should have a more evil side to him! If you don't like a dark Remus or a lot of lemons do not read!

I do not own Harry Potter

_Sadness flies away on the wings of time._

_Maybe I know, somewhere__  
__Deep in my soul__  
__That love never lasts__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__To make it alone__  
__Keep a straight face__  
_

_And I've always lived like this__  
__Keeping a comfortable, distance__  
__And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm__  
__Content with loneliness__  
_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk__  
_

_Well, You, are, the only exception_

_-Paramore , The only exception._

It had been 3 months since Hermione had started to date Remus. For most of the while that they were dating she was wary of him. She had just been in a horrible, and when I mean horrible I mean HORRIBLE, relationship with Ronald weasley. Hermione had fallen for him in her first year when Ron had sacrificed himself for Harry to find "Snape" with the phosphorus stone. Bravery had always been a major turn on for her. Even when Snape had protected Harry Ron and herself from Remus,(when he was a werewolf) she had felt a tinch of lust for the older professor.

Remus had been there to comfort her through long nights of endless crying. And well you could say that she also had a thing for actual loving and caring guys. She had noticed that guys like Remus are hard ( that's what she said hehehe) to come by now a days. She had thought that Remus would be a new refreshing start but he seemed to have a more demanding side to him. It was weird only a day after her and Ron had broken it off, they had shagged in Remus's chambers. She hadn't been very comfortable with moving that quickly in such little time it just wasn't like her to do something like that!.But Remus had convinced her to go along by pleasuring her body until she couldn't speak. In fact Every time she had wanted to talk to him about slowing down he had used the beautiful sensations of the human body to shut her up. He surely had a different side to him that she didn't really know about. Every time they had sex he had been rough and demanding. One time he had been so rough that she had problems walking the day after, she had been quite mad at him for being so rough. When she had confronted him about it he had started to cry and blurt out apology after apology, when she finally couldn't stand him being so upset she had forgiven him, leading to another shag in his chambers. It was strange it was like he was manipulating her to his will.

And oh how right she was.

Well well chapter one is complete Woot! Feel free to give me ideas, or correct any horrible spelling mistakes. Haha I'm so bad with spelling, punctuation anything.

I'm already started chapter 2 so it should not take too long.

Don't forget to review if you r feeling up to it. Would be great.

-SnOw FoXy


	2. Chapter 2

_Sadness flies away on the wings of time:_

_Chapter 2:_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me Burn._

_that's alright because i like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand There and hear me cry.  
_

_That's alright because I love the way You lie._

_I love the way you lie__._

Hermione had spent all night thinking about her relationship with Remus. Sure it was fine and all; they would shag almost every night and oh how wonderful it was! But Hermione wanted more much much more. She wanted it to be like how it was when they were friends they talked all the time actually had conversations! She really did want to have a relationship with Remus. But all he seems to want to do to her is shag the living hell out of her! Bloody hell it has only been 3 weeks since they first started dating, her mind was telling her to break it off but her body, was telling her to stick with it. But Hermione was clever and she knew to go with her mind over her body.

Hermione was going to break it off.

She traveled down the long halls of Hogwarts coming to a halt when she came to Remus door. She took in a deep breath then knocked. She could hear the scraping of wood on wood probably from a chair. Within a moment he had opened the door. He smirked at her, stepping aside for her to enter, she hesitated but entered. Remus kicked the door with his feet and it slammed shut. She bit her lip and turned to face him.

"Remus... w-we need to talk." she struggled to get out; this was probably not going to turn out well.

He looked at her with an if-your-only-here-to-talk-than-get-out stare. Hermione tensed he look so… what's the word? Evil?

Remus had seen noticed her tenseness, he sighed, and began to approach her. When he was close enough he reached a hand out to stroke her cheek lightly. He stared down at her with an intense Stare that frightened her a bit. He brung a hand up to cup her face, then leaned down devouring her in a kiss. Remus traced his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She hesitated at first but aloud him. There tongues fought for dominance, which he had easily won. One of his hands left her face to slither down to her left breast. He massaged it through the fabric of her clothes Hermione moaned into his mouth. Oh the sweet pleasure he gave her sent her wild! "No No No No he's doing it again! Pleasuring me so I won't talk. Well it's not going to work this time" Hermione thought to herself.

She hadn't realized that he had already taken off her blouse. And was about to take of her skirt when she decided to act. "No no Remus stop!" Hermione ordered.

Shock could be seen all over his face. "What's the matter, love?" Remus purred. Moving one of his hands between her legs.

Hermione couldn't concentrate she wanted this so badly. The feel of him inside of her thrusting in and out till they both hit a marvoulos orgasm. A long deep moan escaped her lips. Wait! No! She wouldn't let him get away with it this time!

She put both of her hands on his chest, pushing him back using more force than she probably should have. Remus did not expect this and he fumbled back almost falling. He looked at her even more confused than he was before.

"Remus". She started taking a deep breath; she really didn't want to do this to him. "I-I don't want to do this anymore".

"Alright" He huffed "If you don't want to have sex than we don't haft to".

"No Remus that's… well… I mean…" How was she supposed to break it to him? "It's not that I don't want to have sex… I-I just …"

Remus and walked towards her, bending over slightly. "It's just what, love?" He whispered his breath hot against her ear.

Hermione look up at him, losing herself in his eyes. They were just so dreamy. She could just stare into those eyes for eternity. "I-I I'm sorry but I d-don't want to be with you anymore."

To Hermione's surprise Remus was calm. He didn't look upset; the least he could do is get angry! Not like she wanted him to. Did he not understand that she was breaking up with him? Hermione flinched when Remus brung his hand up to her face, brushing a few strands of her curly hair away from her face.

"You don't want to be with me?" Hermione could hear a bit of something as he spoke. Sadness? Anger? No more like disappointment.

"I-I'm ...s-sorry... Remus but... I …. "She bowed her head refusing to look at him." I don't ... No Remus I don't want to be with you."

"That is most disappointing" he said calmly" I was hoping you could have been so much more, with that intelligent brain of yours, you could have been useful. But I guess you will just haft to do being a sex toy".

Hermione's head snapped up from the ground staring at him in pure shock. Had she heard him right? Did he say sex toy? A million questions were running through her mind but before she was able to say anything. She was hit with "stupefy" knocking her out cold

dunananana  
Chapter 2 complete!

Once again feel free to give me any ideas! Always welcome! And also point out any grammar punctuation something that dose not sound right. Anything just let me know. I'm really bad with that. Lol

And of course don't forget to review if you are feeling up to it! There always nice!

SnOw FoXy


End file.
